Marco Discovers Slashfics
by RedgeandLilly
Summary: Marco Discovers something disturbing on ...


My name is Marco. I would give you the entire spiel about how there are parasitic aliens called Yeerks that invade your head through your ear canal and I and my and five friends are the only one standing in their way by morphing into animals when we're not in school or playing video games. Yes I would usually go into detail telling you who to avoid and why and how Elfangor died and how we got the morphing power and how Ax joined our little merry band of adventurers. But not today. Today I have found something so hideous, so disturbing, so twisted it may rival the evil of the Yeerks.

For once we didn't have a mission that day and I didn't feel like video games. So I started feeling bored. I went up to my room and logged onto my computer. I checked my e-mail and my Facebook. Nothing. I was starting to wish any of the others were here. At least I could talk to someone. On a random whim I pulled up Google. I watched the cursor blink several moments before actually typing it in. Jake would kill me if he knew I was doing this. Still he had looked up the word "Yeerk" and gotten a result. What was the harm here? It's not like anything would turn up. So I typed in A-N-I-M-O-R-P-H-S and hit enter. A moment later the page popped up again. There were results there. I looked to the top of the page and was astonished to see that it said about 443,000 results found.

Stunned I clicked a few of the first pages on the list. They mostly amounted to nothing. Like I had thought it was mostly either a nonsense word somebody had thought up or it was some Latin term used in some geek's science page. But on the second to last I saw something that looked interesting. It said "_Animorphs: The Forbidden_". Underneath the description said; _Ax and Marco go on a dangerous mission and discover things about themselves that surprise them both._ _WARNING: Contains Slash._

If I had been smarter I would have looked up what "Slash" meant first and avoided this whole stupid mess to begin with. Instead I clicked on it. I mean c'mon this person knew who Ax and I were! I had to do it for security reasons. Plus I was kinda curious to see what they had written about me. The first parts were okay. Plenty of action and a decent plot. I might have even enjoyed the story if I hadn't been so freaked. I needed to tell the others. But what I read next drove that thought completely from my mind.

_Ax and I fell to the ground a tangle of limbs. " I am sorry." He said quietly. We were pretty sure nobody could hear us in here but that didn't mean we weren't going to be careful. _

_ "It's okay Ax-man." I realized then that he hadn't moved. I stared up at him studying his face. His human morph really was beautiful. His eyes were hazel only a shade darker than his hair. He seemed to be staring at me with as much intensity as I was staring at him. Ax shifted his weight and I expected him to get up then but his face moved closer to mine. Our faces were so close now our breath mingled. Without thinking I closed the space between us and kissed him fiercely. He-_

I nearly fell out of my seat. It took me a moment to process this then I exclaimed "EWW! I am NOT gay! Ax? He's not even my species! He's not the right gender for one thing! I am going to find out what sick little twerp wrote this and…" I said several swear words I won't repeat here let's just say I was ticked. I searched the site and found out that there were a lot more stories like the one I'd just read. I was paired with Tobias, Ax, Jake, and in one I was practically raped by Visser three! Some had such bad grammar that I knew they had to be written by kids in elementary school. What sick perverted kids were we raising in this generation anyways?

Don't get me wrong there were plenty of fics pairing Rachel and Cassie together (Ick. Not an image I want to have). And a lot with the others paired off Tobias and Ax(That's incest! They're related you sick sixth graders!). And Jake and Ax. (Jake is as straight as a beanpole folks. There's no way he'd go over to _that _side of the fence and again Ax is an alien I don't even want to know how all that works). The thing was that I noticed I was usually the gay one in all these stories. Why? I am probably the straightest guy you'll ever know. Girls are amazingly beautiful creatures and why some guy would want to do the deed with another guy is beyond me.

Finally after the sixteenth story I read pairing me with Ax I yelled at the computer. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I AM NOT GAY! How can you write this! How could you do this to meeee!" My dad froze in the middle of knocking on my door staring at me wide-eyed. I stared back. I believe the expression "deer in the headlights" appropriately described me at the moment

Finally he managed to say; "Umm…I'll let you finish whatever it is you're doing." And he left closing my door behind him. I felt blood heat my cheeks.

"Dad wait!" But he was gone. Sighing I laid on my bed. I **was not** gay. The phone rang on my desk and I reached up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Marco. Could you come over today? I have some homework I need help with." Ah that was code. I guess we did have a mission today after all.

"Sure. What time?"

"ASAP. I totally fail at math. I need somebody who gets all these numbers."

"Okay. Um…Rachel can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it Marco?"

"Do people think I'm gay?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Well you _do_ spend a lot of time on your hair…and your clothes… and your jeans are really tight…"

"Rachel!" She laughed.

"Just kidding Marco. Even if you dress kinda gay-ish you chase after anything that has legs. Don't worry. Everybody knows you're not gay. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. By the way I think we need Ax to delete a lot of stories on this site called ."


End file.
